Perfect Two
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: por que eres la manzana de mi pie, eres al fresa de mi gelatina eres... no es un buen summary es un song-fic es el primero que hago, pero la canción es realmente hermosa. sasusaku espero les guste.


**Perfect two**

Naruto y personajes no me pertenece

Este es mi primer song-fic espero que les guste tengo una historia pero este sería el único capitulo song-fic en la historia ustedes opinan y si tienen más sugerencias o para mejorarlo díganme.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

-Oye teme-menciono Naruto mientras levantaba un sobre –es tuyo- pregunto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke levanto una ceja- hmp no-

-creo que si teme mira dice para Uchiha-san-Sasuke solamente frunció el ceño realmente no soportaba a sus fans- hmp, quédatelo si quieres- respondió empezando a salir del salón.

Naruto frunció el ceño y jalo a Sasuke de su camisa para dirigirlo al salón de computación

-dobe suéltame-pero Naruto por primera vez ignoro a Sasuke, lo agarro más fuerte y siguió su camino al salón.

Al llegar al salón Naruto sentó a Sasuke en una silla y le grito furioso- ya basta deja de comportarte como si tuvieras un corazón de hielo, capas es verdad y realmente no tengas corazón pero ellas si así que lo miraras para respetar sus sentimientos-termino diciendo Naruto rojo del enojo mientras se volteaba para colocar el DVD, en ese momento Sasuke se levantó para escapar cuando empezó a sonar la canción.

(perfet two,Auburn)recomiendo escuchar desde ahorita la canción

Oooh yeah yeah yeah yea

Rápidamente volteo y escucho esa hermosa voz ya que no podía reconocer a la persona ya que tenía un pasamontañas que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y boca.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

Sasuke se quedó asombrado la chica estaba tocando la guitarra y cantando con una voz que sentía que lo embrujaba cada vez que escuchaba.

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar es parte de la canción

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

Sasuke solo pudo observer a Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the Vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Naruto solo pudo pensar feliz y celoso "teme suertudo"

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Sasuke volvio a sonreir al escuhar eso realmente tenia una Hermosa voz y unos ojos preciosos y sabia que podia perderse en ellos para siempre y no le molestaria

Cause your the one for me(for me)  
And I'm the one for you(for you)  
You take the both of us(of us)  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

Sasuke rápidamente pensó en ella con un vestido blanco caminando hacia el

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

La chica dejo de cantar y se acercó a la cámara sosteniendo una hoja de papel que decía en letras grande "_**perfect two"**_ mientras sonreía y se despedía de él.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer tenía que encontrarla eso era obvio sus fans habían hecho miles de cosas pero componerle un canción y dedicársela a él era increíble y realmente se había enamorado de ella si sonaba ridículo pero su voz, sus labios y sus hermosos ojos jade lo habían enamorado completamente y la iba a encontrar.

De repente Sasuke escucho como Naruto volvía a colocar la canción Sasuke observo a Naruto

Naruto simplemente contesto -esa canción es increíble tengo que tenerla en mi celular-

Sasuke sonrío definitivamente la encontraría pensó mientras observaba otra vez el video viendo fijamente esos hermosos ojos jade y esa boca que sería su nueva droga.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Att. Sushiita


End file.
